padredefamiliafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Brian y Stewie
Brian y Stewie (Brian & Stewie en EUA) es el decimoséptimo episodio de la Octava Temporada y el 143 de la serie en general. Sinopsis Brian y Stewie quedan atrapados en una bóveda de un banco. Trama Brian y Stewie visitan el banco local de Quahog para que Brian pueda depositar dinero para las vacaciones en su caja fuerte individual. Cuando están dentro de la caja fuerte, la puerta de ésta se cierra accidentalmente y queda bloqueada hasta la mañana siguiente. Asustado, Stewie se defeca en su pañal. Preocupado por si pudiera obtener una erupción por su pañal sucio, Stewie intenta desesperadamente hacer que Brian se coma sus heces apuntándole con un arma que Brian había guardado en su caja. Brian descubre que Stewie tiene un teléfono móvil en su bolsillo (con una foto de un hombre desnudo como fondo de pantalla, confirmando aún más su homosexualidad), pero con batería baja por lo que Stewie usa la última llamada a una tienda para devolver un jersey. Enfurecido, Brian le da una bofetada a Stewie, haciéndolo llorar. Con remordimientos, Brian acepta comerse las heces de Stewie para limpiarle el pañal. Mientras ve a Brian comer, Stewie se marea y vomita. Stewie convence a Brian para lamer su trasero y limpiar el vómito del suelo. Más tarde, ambos deciden echar una siesta, pero pronto descubren que el próximo día es domingo, significando que deberán pasar otro día encerrados en la caja. Recién despertado de su siesta, Brian decide beber una botella de whisky que había guardado en su caja fuerte personal. Le ofrece un trago a Stewie, y ambos se terminan emborrachando hasta el punto en que Brian acepta hacerle un agujero en la oreja a Stewie con un imperdible, dejando a Stewie con la oreja sangrando para el resto del episodio. Stewie y Brian discuten acerca de El encantador de perros y César Millán, y Brian explica que está inspirado por la filosofía acerca de los perros y su capacidad instintiva para vivir en el presente y con un propósito. Stewie, sin embargo, puntualiza que Brian no parece vivir con algún tipo de propósito. Enfadado por su respuesta, Brian empieza a insultar la chaqueta de Stewie. Stewie revela a esto que podía haber pasado el tiempo necesario sin cambiarse de pañal, y que solo lo hizo por diversión. Stewie se atreve a disparar a Brian con un revólver y apunta a una cámara de seguridad en la esquina de la estancia, que ha capturado todos los acontecimientos sucedidos hasta el momento, incluyendo los momentos vergonzosos de Brian. Stewie aprieta accidentalmente el gatillo, causando que la bala rebote continuamente por las paredes de la cámara hasta el día siguiente. Stewie saca una barrita adelgazante de su bolsa, pero Brian pierde los nervios con Stewie por no decirle que había guardado comida durante todo ese tiempo. Después de que Brian se calme, Stewie le pregunta por qué tenía una pistola guardada, a lo que Brian contesta que la tiene por si en algún momento quisiera suicidarse. Brian confiesa que no puede encontrar su propósito en la vida, y que la mejor opción es matándose. Sorprendido, Stewie admite que estaría perdido sin él. Brian afirma que Stewie es la única persona del mundo que le importa, y los dos confiesan que su amor del uno por el otro no los dejaría vivir sin alguno de ellos. Stewie le recuerda a Brian que tal vez hacer feliz a alguien es el mejor regalo que una persona puede hacer, a lo que Brian agradece. Stewie se duerme y Brian le lee el inicio de David Copperfield. A la mañana siguiente, la puerta de la cámara se abre y Brian coge a Stewie y se lo lleva fuera de la habitación, mientras los títulos de crédito transcurren en silencio. Personajes *Brian Griffin *Stewie Griffin Canciones *Himno de la ANPGG *Hay mucho que ver aquí *All I Need is the Boy *Shipoopi *Mi Padre Irlandés Referencias Culturales *Este episodio se inspiró de dos episodios de All in the Family : "Archie in the Cellar", que presenta a Archie Bunker encerrado en el sótano durante un largo período de tiempo y "Two's a Crowd", en el que Archie y Mike Stivic están encerrados en un almacén, con un intercambio de secretos oscuros. Ambos episodios fueron esencialmente obras de una y dos personas, como "Brian y Stewie". Como se señala en la página de All in the Family, Seth MacFarlane y la productora Kara Vallow son grandes admiradoras del programa. *La trama también se deriva del episodio de The Twilight Zone "Time Enough at Last". En "Time Enough at Last", Henry Bemis está leyendo una copia de David Copperfield , que también es el libro que Brian está lee. *La parte musical del programa incluyó un número instrumental llamado Errand Boy, que fue un tributo a un número similar en la película de Jerry Lewis The Errand Boy. La música que se está reproduciendo es "Blues in Hoss 'Flat" de Count Basie and His Orchestra. Curiosidades *En la sindicación, este es el primer episodio de en el que Peter y Lois no aparecen, dejando a Brian como el único personaje que aparece en cada episodio. Esto continuó hasta " De Harmoniosa", que fue el primero en el que Brian no apareció. *Este es el primer episodio sin ningún personaje femenino. *Este episodio es una ruptura completa con la fórmula tradicional de Padre de Familia, ya que no se usan gags ni música. *El episodio se promociona como el episodio número 150, pero el recuento incluye dividiendo a Blue Harvest en dos partes, dividiendo de manera similar a No se que Del Lado oscuro que no se emitió hasta la semana siguiente, sin embargo, estaba en producción primero e incluye Parcialmente a "Palabras Casi Cariñosas", que se lanzó en DVD, pero también se puso en producción anteriormente. El recuento de episodios de difusión no tiene en cuenta estas consideraciones. El episodio número 150 es "El regreso de Carter". *Brian menciona el hecho de que Stewie puede inventar una máquina del tiempo, lo que hizo dos veces, una vez en "La Máquina del Tiempo" y en "Camino a Alemania". *Brian dice que votó por John McCain en las elecciones presidenciales. *Peter nunca es mencionado en todo el tiempo que Brian y Stewie están en la bóveda, pero sí mencionan a Lois, Chris y Meg. *La botella de licor de Brian tiene en la caja de seguridad parece ser un whisky escocés de malta de Glenfiddich de 12 años. *Stewie menciona que esta sería la primera vez que tomaba licor, aunque esto no es cierto ya que lo hace en "La Máquina del Tiempo" y "Stewie Se Hace Bueno". Sin embargo, el primero fue frotado en su boca y el segundo fue cometido por otro Stewie que fue asesinado por este Stewie. *Brian come una barra de menta de coco con Jenny Craig. Siendo realistas, el chocolate podría haberlo envenenado si se hubiera consumido en grandes cantidades. *Brian dice que Stewie no sabe cómo usar una pistola, cuando en numerosas ocasiones se le ha visto usando láseres y pistolas normales. *Stewie dice que no puede quitarse su pañal el solo, pero en "Mi No Tan Pobre Angelito" pudo. *Las versiones sindicadas y no editadas de este episodio difieren de la siguiente manera: *La escena de apertura de Brian y Stewie que presenta el episodio, así como el montaje de los números musicales, se edita. Esto también falta en la versión de DVD. *El tema también se edita y en su lugar se muestran las palabras "Padre de familia" al comienzo del episodio, como en "La Vida Trágica de Brian Griffin". *La línea de Stewie, "Eso es ciencia, Brian, no soy Houdini", es cortada. *La sugerencia de Stewie para que Brian se lama el trasero se corta, así como el corte del trasero de Stewie. *La llamada de Stewie a Wyndham termina mucho antes que la versión emitida. *Parte del diálogo de Stewie antes de que Brian diga que voto por McCain" se eliminó. *La cámara de seguridad no esa en esta versión del episodio. *Stewie no menciona su tiempo en la clase de yoga. *Brian no dice que no le guste el yogur de fresa y Stewie no menciona cómo come lo mismo todos los días en un tazón. *Algunos de los diálogos sobre por qué Brian tiene una pistola fueron eliminados. *Los créditos finales se muestran en completo silencio. Errores *Cuando Brian se despierta cuando se abre la puerta de la bóveda, la bolsa de Stewie está a su lado, y cuando la cámara se corta, muestra que su bolsa está en la mano derecha de Brian. *Cuando Stewie le pregunta qué pasó con su oreja, hay sangre en su mano. Cuando su mano va detrás de su espalda y reaparece, la sangre desaparece. Galería en:Brian & Stewie Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la Temporada 8 Categoría:Especiales